


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Peter164



Series: Solangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, First Kiss, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Movie Reference, People Watching, Percy Being an Idiot, Stalking, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will just asked Nico out for the first time. Percy and Jason watch them from the bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Jason couldn't help it. When Nico ran into Cabin 1 with a smile rivaling the Joker himself and almost screaming. Will had just asked him to go out with him. That got Jason's attention and they ended up acting like a pair of teenage girls. He had to sit Nico down and make him tell the whole story. Where they were going, his exact words. Nico even managed to get a little bit stereotypical. It was just a little scary. 

"Wait how did he find out I was gay?" Nico asked himself suddenly. Jason looked down at his lap. 

"I might of hinted at it a little bit." He blushed, "Or a lotta bit. But I didn't do anything else."

"When did this occur?" 

"About a week ago when he was in the arena and we started talking. It just kind of slipped and he seemed interested and kept for xg questions?" Jason said. "I tried to stay as neutral as possible. I promise."

"You know what, I don't even care! He asked me out!" Nico yelled. 

~*~

Nico and Will were just coming back and we're standing on the beach. Jason had busted into Cabin 3 and almost literally dragged Percy into the bushes. He handed him a pair of binoculars and pointed to the couple. 

He focused his set and noticed how close their arms were to each other. He lowered his gaze just slightly and watched their fingers weave together. He couldn't help but wave his hands around and jump in his seat. 

"I can see what's happening." Jason sang quietly. 

"What?" 

"And they don't have a clue." He couldn't pass up the opportunity. 

"Who?"

Jason looked over and saw that Percy had his the wrong way and wasn't even looking in the right direction. He adjusted the binoculars and his friend's head until he heard his, "OH!" Nico had his head on Will's shoulder. 

"Gods I need to just walk up and smash their faces together. I will if they don't just make out soon." Jason told Percy. 

"Jason, I have never realised how much of a fangirl you are." Percy said. A hand was clamped over his mouth. 

"They are speaking." Jason scream-whispered at him. 

"So, that was fun." Will turned to face Nico, he was biting his lip. 

"Most fun I've had in a long time." The child of Hades smiled. 

"Think we could maybe do it again sometime?" He asked. Nico nodded. Jason had to make a noise, it was a bit louder that the other noises he was making. 

"Hold on. I know that squeak." Nico pulled away. "Jason! I know you're here somewhere. You probably brought Percy. Come out of the bush."

Jason stood and put his hands up in surrender. He smacked Percy on the head to make him follow. 

"I am a lot less surprised than I should be." He was a lot shorter that the two older boys. 

"I just wanted to see if you two would just kiss already. You're way too adorable for my heart to handle." Jason pouted. 

"Well, we could give him a show then." Will grabbed Nico's hand and kissed him. Jason almost started crying. 

"Now you're just trying to kill me." He smiled. "You win. I have to go back to my cabin and fangirl for a while."

After they left. Will bent down to Nico, "How is he not gay?" 

"I have no idea. You know, sometimes I think he is and he just doesn't suspect anything." Nico told him. 

"That would explain more than it should."


End file.
